Past
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: One shot exploring what could have happened between Kono and Gabriel.


_"__Gabriel please I don't want to" Kono begged._

_"__Oh come on, you've been flirting with me ever since we met" Gabriel countered._

_"__I was being friendly" Kono replied._

_"__You know you want to it's just a bit of fun." Gabriel pressed._

_Kono swallowed nervously as Gabriel backed her into a rock. He began to kiss her neck and run his hands over her body. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them. Kono was ridged with fear. She wasn't the sort to easily be scared of pressurised but she didn't know what to do._

_"__Please Gabriel we can kiss or something I don't want anymore." Kono said trying to reason with him._

_"__Kono if we just kiss were being boring. I'll spread the word that you're frigid." Gabriel teased._

_Kono felt tears prick at her eyes but she blinked them away not wanting Gabriel to see her vulnerable. _

_Gabriel ran his hands up and down her longs legs, reaching her bikini bottoms and pulling them down until they fell to her ankles. Kono crossed her legs on instinct and tried to wriggle free._

_"__Kono please come on sweet it'll be good I promise." Gabriel said with smugness as he tried to get Kono to agree._

_"__I really don't think I'm ready, were not even dating we kissed like twice." Kono said urgently._

_"__Yeah but them kisses were magical, I've not felt that with anyone" Gabriel said seductively as he lied to Kono to get what he wanted._

_Kono didn't say anything. She knew it was wrong but she felt conflicted. Many of her friends had done it and she felt like the only one that wasn't wanted. _

_"__Besides your eighteen, it's about time you did it, and you know me so you haven't got to worry." Gabriel said as he pushed Kono's legs apart._

_She felt exposed and frightened having never imagined it would happen like this. She knew she wasn't ready but Gabriel had her pinned against the rocky walls of the beach, hidden from on lookers. He leaned her back and entered her harshly, not asking if she was ready. Kono bit her lip to stop the scream._

_"__It gets better" Gabriel panted as he rocked them back and forth._

_"__Stop please I don't want this!" Kono exclaimed._

_Gabriel pinned Kono's arms and continued his assault._

_"__Kono it's great, relax." Gabriel said _

_Kono tried to relax and accept it but she couldn't. She was tense and in pain and the tears pricked her eyes again. She looked over Gabriel's shoulder out to the ocean and tried to imagine the surf and the peace she felt when she rode the waves. It calmed her a bit but reality kept pushing to the front of her mind. Before she knew it Gabriel hit his high. She felt weird. There was pain mixed with a hint of pleasure which she didn't want to accept or admit. She hit a small high herself as Gabriel pulled out. _

_"__What I tell you, that was great!" He said with a cocky grin._

_Kono looked at him with a blank stare before looking at her legs. A small amount of blood could be seen._

_"__That's normal don't look so scared!" Gabriel laughed._

_Kono wanted to cry but refused to let Gabriel see her broken walls. She felt used and dirty but she blamed herself. She had been too friendly when she tried to get along with him. She had let him kiss her the first time and the second time. Then she let this happen. _

_"__Hey I said I'm heading home see yah tomorrow." Gabriel said as he gathered his beach towel and walked off, leaving Kono feeling like shit._

_Kono reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue. She cleaned herself up and put her shorts and tank top on. She then grabbed her bag and headed home. She knew she couldn't tell anyone about this._

Chin sat in his office with a blank expression on his face. He looked across the room to his baby cousin who was sat at her desk crying to herself. Early that day Chin had gone to interview Gabriel in prison after they discovered his drug gang were still working on the island. Chin and Danny had gone to speak to him and Gabriel had got right under Chin's skin. It was there that Gabriel spoke of Kono.

_"__How's Kono Chin?" Gabriel asked venomously._

_"__Don't mention her" Chin had replied._

_"__Why? You got a problem with me knowing her?" Gabriel asked._

_"__Shut up and answer the questions" Danny added._

_Gabriel ignored Steve and focused back on Chin. "I always knew Kono well." Gabriel muttered._

_"__No you didn't, you only knew her through mine and Malia's relationship. She didn't even like you." Chin replied as his anger grew._

_"__Ha, that's not true though Chin." Gabriel answered cockily._

_"__Shut up." Chin said through gritted teeth. "Kono had more sense than to spend time with you." He continued._

_"__Hmmm she was happy to be in my company when I fucked her on the beach though." Gabriel said smugly as he grinned at the reaction he alighted from Chin._

_"__WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Chin yelled as he grabbed Gabriel by the collar and pushed him against the wall._

_"__Exactly what I just said. That baby cousin of yours let me screw her!" Gabriel laughed as Chin punched him in the face. _

_"__Hey Chin stop!" Danny cried as he pulled Chin of off Gabriel. _

_At that moment the guards entered to see what was going on. _

_"__Take him back to his cell." Danny said_

_Gabriel walked past Chin and grinned. "Tell Kono I say hi." _

When Chin returned to HQ he had confronted Kono in front of Danny and Steve, screaming at her until she admitted that yes she had sex with Gabriel. Chin sat at his desk, regretting the way he spoke to Kono.

_"__KONO!" Chin had yelled as e stormed into HQ._

_Kono had entered from her office to see her cousin's angry face._

_"__What's up?" Kono asked as she saw Danny trying to stop Chin._

_"__Did you have sex with Gabriel?" Chin asked simply._

_Kono's face paled and she froze in place. All the memories flooding back from that day. Steve and Danny froze also as they looked at the two cousins. _

_"__Kono did you or did you not sleep with Gabriel." Chin said through gritted teeth._

_"__Chin please not here." Kono muttered._

_"__DON'T TELL ME WHEN AND WHEN NOT TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Chin yelled._

_Kono flinched at Chin's tone._

_"__Please Chin." Kono said through tears._

_"__DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM?" Chin shouted as he got in Kono's face. _

_"__It's not like that" Kono sobbed._

_"__Chin this isn't the place mate." Danny tried._

_"__Don't get involved Danny, this is between me and Kono." Chin said angrily. _

_"__Chin please can we talk elsewhere." Kono cried._

_"__No dam it Kono!" Chin said as he slammed a fist on the smart table. _

_"__Please" Kono sobbed again as tears streamed down her face._

_"__DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH GABRIEL KONO?" Chin asked again._

_Kono looked into Chin's eyes. She slowly nodded her head. "Yes" She mumbled quietly. _

_Chin balled up his fists in anger and stared at Kono. _

_Kono sobbed and looked at her cousin's anger before running off into the bathroom. _

Chin fiddled with a pencil he found on his desk. He looked down to it and noticed the picture on his desk. It was one him and Kono at the beach on her birthday last year. Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought of how he reacted. He looked back up at Kono who now had Danny with her and she was crying into Danny's arms. Steve and Danny had not spoken to Chin since he went off at Kono and Chin didn't blame them. Chin was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a knock at the door. He looked up to see Danny had moved from Kono's office to his.

"You alright?" Danny asked as he shut the door behind him. He was pissed at Chin for treating Kono like he had but I could understand why the man was mad.

Chin sighed and looked to Danny who was not sitting across from him. "Not really." Chin muttered.

"I hope your aware what an arsehole you've been." Danny stated as he looked to his friend.

Chin nodded his head and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Did you not think to actually find out Kono's side of the story?" Danny asked.

"I was pissed Danny." Chin said stubbornly.

"Clearly, and in the process of your anger you embarrassed Kono and upset her." Danny said defensively as he stood up for Kono.

"I know, but why the hell would she do something like that?" Chin asked in frustration.

"Well maybe if you had spoken to her privately you would understand. I hope you feel like crap Chin because you've completely misunderstood the whole situation." Danny said harshly.

"What do you mean?" Chin asked in confusion.

"Go apologise to your cousin and best friend Chin, because ten years ago when she had sex with Gabriel she didn't want to and she tried to stop him but he wouldn't let her and raped her." Danny said in a tone that conveyed anger, emotion and sadness for his two friends.

Chin covered a hand over his mouth in shock. He didn't know what to say to Danny but he jumped from his seat and rushed to Kono.

Chin opened Kono's office door and stood in the doorway staring at his baby cousin. She looked so scared and vulnerable and Chin couldn't take the guilt. Tears formed in his eyes and a few fell as he tried to brush them away.

"Cuz" Chin said in a chocked voice.

Kono looked at Chin and wiped her teary eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly.

"God no I'm sorry Kono, I…" Chin didn't know what to say. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting Kono.

Kono wiped her eyes and stood from her seat walking straight into Chin's arms where the two cousins broke down together.

After ten minutes the two pulled away. Chin took Kono's face in his hands and apologised over and over.

"Chin I get why you're mad, I should have told you when it happened." Kono sobbed.

Chin sat down with Kono on the couch in her office.

"Cuz why didn't you come to me, how could this happen?" Chin asked.

"I don't know I felt like it was my entire fault." Kono said sadly.

"How could it possibly have been your fault Kono?" Chin asked as he wrapped an arm round Kono's shoulders.

"A few weeks before it happened Gabriel kissed me and I didn't stop him, then I happened again. I felt weird about it but brushed it off because he never brought it up. Then the day it happened he took me to the rock side and started kissing me again and stuff. I told him to stop but he said I had been flirting with him so I must want it. I said I was just friendly but he kept telling me it would be fine. I didn't want to do it Chin but he kept telling me it would be okay and he had me pinned against the rocks. He said he would tell people I was frigid if I didn't." Kono cried.

"Cuz I'm so sorry." Chin said as he tried to control his anger towards Gabriel.

"I thought if I hadn't let him kiss me and if I hadn't been friendly it would never have happened." Kono sobbed.

"You listen to me Kono, none of this is your fault. What happened is his entire fault and he's going to pay for it I promise you." Chin said before kissing Kono on the head and storming out the office.

"Danny, Steve come with me!" Chin yelled as the three of them left.

Danny and Steve guarded the door as Chin punched Gabriel repeatedly leaving him with a bloody nose and bust lip, hopefully some nasty bruises also.

"That's for hurting Kono!" Chin yelled as he stood over Gabriel.

Steve and Danny went over to Gabriel and lifted him up.

"You mention Kono's name again I'll let him kill you." Steve said venomously before walking out with Danny and Chin following behind.

That evening Chin and Kono sat on his couch drinking beer and watching a movie.

"I'm sorry about today cuz." Chin said once again.

"Chin, its fine." Kono replied

"It's not, I've never spoken to you like that before and I hate myself for doing so." Chin said softly.

Kono turned to face Chin and waited for him to look at her.

"Cuz you've been my rock all my life and you've always been there for me. What happened to me was the worst thing in my life and I always feel guilty for not telling you. I'm sorry that I ever got myself involved with Gabriel but I promise you cuz I trust you with anything and I always try to tell you what's going on with me because you're my best friend. I don't want this one incident to ruin the relationship we have." Kono said gently.

"Nothing will ever ruin our relationship Kono." Chin said as he hugged her tight and they went back to their film.


End file.
